The present invention relates to a pet diaper garment. More particularly, the pet diaper garment includes a customizable tail opening and customizable bib strap that are effective for allowing the garment to be easily customized to securely and comfortably fit an animal.
As a result of advanced age or medical condition, pets, such as dogs and cats, may exhibit a permanent or temporary inability to control their waste discharges, particularly urinary discharges, leading to numerous and problematic xe2x80x9caccidentsxe2x80x9d in the home, automobile, etc. The same situation can arise, whether in animal hospitals or later in the home, following particular forms of surgery performed on the pets. Accidents of this nature also are common in very young animals, particularly dogs, during their training period. Apart from such situations, there often exists other instances where a means for preventing accidents of this nature is desirable, such as for dogs left unattended for extended periods in the home, or dogs owned by persons residing in apartments who cannot immediately access outdoor areas, or the like.
A number of pet diapers are available. However, these diapers tend to be very ineffective as they do not securely fit the animal. For example, when a pet diaper is applied to an animal having a small tail, the clearance between the tail and the tail hole tends to be too large. The clearance may allow solid and fluid waste to escape.
Often times a pet diaper forms gaps or even falls off the animal. Some diapers are secured to the animal with suspenders or belts. The suspenders may be uncomfortable or may not provide the desired secure fit because they do not always match the shape of the animal.
The present invention is directed to a pet diaper garment for use with four legged domestic animals such as dogs or cats, or two legged animals, having incontinency problems due to age or illness. The diaper garment may also be used to prevent accidents which may occur when the animal is left alone for extended periods of time or when the animal is still being trained and for female dogs in heat. The pet diaper garment is also effective for use as a physical barrier for avoiding pregnancy. The garment is especially effective as it may be easily customized by the user to securely and comfortably fit onto the animal.
The pet diaper includes an absorbent garment portion that encircles the animals torso, and a bib strap that helps to secure the absorbent garment to the animal. The absorbent garment portion includes a back section having an absorbent pad covering a rear section of the animal, a front section having an absorbent pad covering an abdominal area of the animal, and stretchable side sections connecting the back and front sections to form a top section. The absorbent garment portion may also include an elastic waist band effective for securing the absorbent garment portion to the animal.
The back section of the absorbent garment portion includes perforations that are effective for allowing a user to easily locate and create a customized tail opening at the base of the animal""s tail. The customized tail opening accommodates the animal""s tail, affords greater comfort to the animal, and reduces the risk that waste material will escape.
In one aspect of the invention, the absorbent garment portion may be formed as a single piece. In this aspect, the absorbent garment portion may be put onto the animal by inserting the animal""s legs into leg openings and then pulling the absorbent garment around the animal""s torso. An opening may be formed in the back section of the absorbent garment by opening perforations in the back section which match the position of the animals tail.
In another aspect of the invention, the absorbent garment portion may open along its top section where the stretchable side sections are joined. In this aspect, the absorbent garment portion may be put onto the animal by inserting the animal""s legs into leg openings and then pulling the absorbent garment around the animal""s torso and securing the side sections together to form a top section. The opening along the top section may be extended by opening perforations in the back section further such that the back and side sections can be closed to securely encircle the animals tail.
The pet diaper garment also includes a bib strap that helps to secure the absorbent garment to the animal. The bib strap includes a single strap section that is attached to the front section of the absorbent garment. The bib strap includes perforations that allow the strap to be separated into two sections. The two separated sections may extend around the animals neck and front section and connect with the back section of the absorbent garment. In alternative aspects of the invention, the bib strap may separate to encircle the animal""s neck area and then connect to the back section of the absorbent garment in two areas, or the bid strap may rejoin after encircling the animal""s neck area and then connect to the back section of the absorbent garment. The bib strap may be formed out of elastic material to further help secure the absorbent garment portion securely to the animal.
The present invention also provides a method for containing waste discharges from pets. In accordance with the method, the absorbent garment of the invention is encircled around an animal""s torso. A tail opening is located and created through perforations in the back section of the absorbent garment and the back section is positioned around the animal""s tail. The absorbent garment is further secured to the animal with the bib strap. The bib strap may be separated into two sections and extended around the neck and front of the animal. The bib strap is then connected to the top section of the absorbent garment.